


Sfuggendo di mano

by hannahcalifornia



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: AU, Ice Skating, Julian Larson has a twin, M/M, Second language challenge, Spinning Out AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahcalifornia/pseuds/hannahcalifornia
Summary: Una caduta ha concluso la carriera nel pattinaggio ghiaccio di Julian Larson. La sua sorella gemella ha un nuovo socio, Logan Wright. Julian gioca a hockey ma ha detto che non vuole danza sul ghiaccio di nuovo. Può Logan cambiare la sua mente? For the second language Dalton challenge.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III





	Sfuggendo di mano

Julian Larson volvevo essere un pattinatore a livello olimpico sin da quando che può ricordare. La sua sorella e lui ne parlavano tutto nell'utero. Sono nati per un paio. Sempre collegati. Insieme e in sintonia. Julian e Maya stato concepito durante una tempesta di neve. Erano profondamente legato a inverno come tra loro. Imparano a pattinare e camminare allo stresso tempo. Strisciavano sul ghiaccio! Poco dopo, hanno ballato insieme. Sempre al ritmo. È stato tutto troppo facile, dailoro primi passi sulla pista alla loro prima gara. Forse per questo mentre Maya era scioccata il giorno Julian è caduto, si è lussato la spalla e rotto il polso, Julian non si sorprese. Forse ha pensato che fosse suo karma. Lui aveva tutto, le medaglie, il rispetto, gli applausi. Che cosa aveva fare per meritarmelo? Niente, ha pensato. Era in talento naturale. Ha ereditato un lascito. Ha provato a vivere a quel livello con tutte le sue forze. Quando è caduto, quella parte di lui è rotto. Suo polso è guarito ma è debole. Sua spalla non gli guarì mai completamente. Julian non è stato capace di suo sorella mai più. Il suo spirito era rotto. Ma la paria era la sua casa. Non poteva pattinare sul ghiaccio come prima o vincere medaglie con sua sorella in. In privato, Julian è pazzo di dolore. In pubblico, ha sorriso. "Tutto andrà bene," ha detto. "Maya andrà serva un nuovo socio. Allora forse proverò hockey."  
"Ma tu odi hockey," Maya ha detto.  
"Io odio ma il mio sogno di essere un pattinatore a livello olimpico è finito, quindi fanculo."

**Author's Note:**

> Italians - Dispiaciuto per tutti gli errori che ho fatto. Ho usato troppo i traduttori.  
> Everyone - yes this is my warm up and brain storm for my Jogan Ice Skating AU inspired in part by Spinning Out on Netflix. More to come! If you know a second language write a Dalton fic in yours and post it for the challenge!


End file.
